Alessio Rigano
Name: Alessio Rigano Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Cats, Speed cubing, Playing the tuba, Rock music, Robotics, Video games Appearance: '''Al is 5'4" tall and weighs 134 pounds. He has curly, black hair that reaches chin length. When he forgets to shave, stubble can be seen on his chin. Above his brown eyes he has thick, black eyebrows. His skin is an even olive colour due to his italian heritage with a bit of a tan as a result of spending time outside with his cats. His arms are hairy and somewhat muscular from uncommon workouts, and have some scars from incidents with his cats. He is short in physique and has fat stored around his waist, appearing neither athletic or muscular. Al's face is full and his nose is average-sized. His lips are full and often dry. Al usually wears hoodies and checkered button-up shirts and jeans. When abducted, Alessio wore a grey t-shirt underneath a white hoodie covered in his cats' fur along with a pair of blue jeans and red chucks. '''Biography: Alessio Rigano, or for short Al, was born to Mauro and Jennifer Rigano in Bullhead City, Arizona. As the sole child of the married couple, his loving family gave him much attention and care. Mauro works as a pilot, while Jennifer works as a dentist. As Mauro is not at home as much as Jennifer, she was the one who primarily upbrought Al when he was a child. That led to Alessio disliking his mother more than his father, who did not seem as strict to him, in comparison to his mother, who often nagged at him. He enjoyed it when his father was at home as they often played games, like chess, together. The Riganos lived in an apartment in Bullhead City. Mauro and Jennifer owned two cats, Massimo and Michelle. Al was fond of the cats as a child, being fascinated by them. Most of his childhood he often played with the cats in the house and outside, while his mother supervised him. Over the years Al became not only interested in cats, but also in other animals he viewed as cute and adorable, like bunnies or hamsters. After visiting a shelter for the first time, he began to think about getting a job with animals. Al decided to adopt two more cats as a teenager, after he begged his parents, so he could take care of more pets. When his family visited his aunt in Italy during summer vacation, she gave him a rubik's cube to play with as a gift. Throughout the vacation, when being bored at the house of the aunt or being bored while sitting in the car, Al spent much time trying to solve the cube, but did not manage to do so. Eventually, when he got home he googled how to solve the cube and soon managed to solve the cube with the help of the guide and the given algorithms. As he stumbled through the internet, he found videos of speedcubers and was fascinated by them. He eventually tried to speed cube as well, but neglected doing it after dealing more with school or video games. Still, Al usually takes a rubik's cube with him to school or on occasions like travelling or hospital visits to avoid boredom. In Al's free time, aside from playing with the cat or with the rubik's cube, he liked to surf on the internet to watch videos or to play flash games. His parents prevented him from buying the video games he wanted when he was younger, because they wanted to save money and didn't want their son to get addicted to them. At first Alessio was annoyed by that, but as he grew up he lived with it. When Alessio became a teenager he discussed with his parents about the issue and eventually Alessio convinced them to allow him to buy some video games. Alessio adopted the habit of his parents saving money, so he often played cheap or old video games, instead of newer, expensive ones. While Alessio was going through old records that belonged to his father, Alessio found an interest in classical rock and roll songs that aren't played on the radio and are no longer popular. He asked his dad to lend him the records and this resulted in him listening to classic rock in his free time. Alessio got more interested in music, preferring any subgenre of rock. He often hums tunes out of habit and when he is distracted or thinks that he's alone. With his deeper interest in music he tried to play the guitar and the piano, but failed and gave up. When Al was attending the seventh grade, Mauro, who formerly worked at Laughlin/Bullhead International Airport, started working at the Kingman Airport. As a result, Mauro and Jennifer wanted to move to Kingman so that Mauro could get to his is workplace more easily, but decided to wait for Al to finish middle school before moving to Kingman. Because of the move, Alessio started high school in a new city. As he was new to the school, he was lonely at first. Despite being a shy person, he tried to act friendly to other classmates and soon got along with the others. Alessio was still interested in music, despite the failed attempts at learning an instrument, and soon decided to sign up for the school orchestra to play the tuba there. While his parents were skeptical about that, because they thought he wouldn't manage to keep up with the responsibility, he convinced them by promising them to practise the tuba daily. This lead to him excelling in playing the tuba, although he would not admit that. He also considered joining a bigger orchestra after graduating, because he had fun playing the tuba. He was proud of having learned how to play the instrument, but was concerned about forgetting how to play the tuba. Alessio's doing average in school, getting usually Bs and Cs. The only subjects where he achieves As in are P.E. and biology. In P.E. he tried to be ambitious and attempted training to become more athletic and tried to train outside of the school, but constantly lost motivation. In Biology he succeeded because the subject interested him, as he wanted a future job as a veterinarian. In other subjects Al's participation is sparse, just actively participating when he knows the right answer. When he does not know, he usually just pays attention, without partaking much. Alessio is not an outgoing person as he usually likes to spend his time with himself. When he was a sophomore, he decided to join the robotics club partially because it seemed interesting and partially because he wanted to socialize more, as he saw that as a chance to make more friends. After visiting the club several times out of curiosity, he learned how to handle robots from the others. He needed help from the other members when he joined at first and while improving, as he did not excel in robotics. Much to his chagrin, he still needs support from the others to date and fears himself to be burden to them. He found the members of the robotics club relatable and friendly and hoped to get a closer connection with the other members and stay in the club. Al is friendly towards other people, but he is however, shy. Alessio is not an outgoing guy, usually interacting with those around him very little. Aside from the robotics club, he tried to keep good connections to the other people from his school so whenever he did want to talk to others he could do so. Due to his interest in rock music, he also often visits music events and is a fan and supporter of the school bands. He likes to cheer for the musicians and give them compliments. He generally also looks up to a lot of people who have achieved accomplishments that amazed him and shows this by acting polite and friendly towards them. He is not selective about who to hang out with, not choosing popular classmates over unpopular ones to spend time with. Outside of the school, he barely interacts with other people in his free time. As a result, he had more school friends and acquaintances than friends outside of school to hang out with. Advantages: Alessio is generally a very friendly person and has a reputation as such, which could help him gain allies. While not being athletic, he could be considered stronger than average due to his training. Disadvantages: Alessio's a shy person which might lead to weak communication with allies. Besides, Alessio also lacks self-confidence and ambition, which could lead to him giving up early on the island. Designated Number: Male student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: 10 foot pole Conclusion: So this is the guy from Diary of a Wimpy kid right? Gotta say I hate quitters, so hopefully B009 saves us all some time and gets it over with quick.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: 'Cameron Herrig, Henry Spencer, Maria Cucinotta, Hannah Kendrickstone, Kiziah Saraki, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Coleen Reagan 'Killed By: 'Coleen Reagan and Jonathan Gulley 'Collected Weapons: '''10 foot pole (assigned weapon), Pickaxe (from Cameron Herrig, to Astrid Tate), Fake gun that fires a "Bang!" flag (from Astrid Tate, to Michael Crowe, recovered), shamshir (from Maria Cucinotta, to Dorothy Shelley, recovered), Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun (from Amanda Tan, to Lili Williams), Hunting Bow & arrows (from Maxim Kehlenbrink), Ball-peen hammer (from Maxim Kehlenbrink) '''Allies: 'Serena Waters, Kiziah Saraki, Lili Williams 'Enemies: 'Vanessa Stone, Dorothy Shelley, Min-jae Parker, Astrid Tate, Henry Spencer, Michael Crowe, Maria Cucinotta, Coleen Reagan, Arthur Bernstein, Jonathan Gulley, Johnny McKay, Hannah Kendrickstone, Amanda Tan, Serena Waters 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Al awoke on the floor of the asylum's library, reacting to his situation with immediate numbness. He initially refused to respond to Serena Waters in any manner when she found him, she eventually had to kick him to get him to pay attention to her plan to find a vehicle in the vehicle depot. They heard the bell rung by Jeremy Frasier, and after some more persuasion Serena was able to get Al to accompany her. They entered the staff lounge since vacated, and Al began to work on the rubix cube the terrorists had allowed him to keep. He noticed Mia Rose and Candice Banks when they asked for permission to safely enter the room, but did not respond, leaving Serena to do it for him. He grew more uneasy with the situation and slipped out of the room, straight through Mia and Candice. Al wandered the island alone, contemplating his life, past and present, at length. He didn't sleep that night, and heard announcements the next morning while in the doctor's offices. He got about his day after with difficulty. Al traveled to the hunting cabin, where he finds Noah Whitley, Blair Moore, and Rene Wolfe. He decided he can trust Noah to keep him alive and stumbled past them, into one of the cabin bedrooms where he promptly fell asleep. He was woken fairly quickly, due to a crashing sound created by Blair when she tried to check on him. He hesitated, but decided to try and join their conversation as it concerned him. However he quickly backed off, and fled. His wandering over the rest of the day, alone with his fear and regret, brought him up to the roof. Here he found the girl he'd crushed on in school, Vanessa Stone, and was mesmerized by his thoughts, observing her from a distance until she noticed him. Her reception of his creeping about was less than warm, and while he managed to convince her he was not dangerous he struggled to find anything else to converse about. His composure broke and he desperately admitted his feelings for her, and she responded with an attempt at a gentle let down. His dejection was also partly anger at her, which worried him as Vanessa left, leaving him alone on the roof. He spent the day there, and considered throwing himself off the next day, Day 3. While he traveled downstairs he passed the storage closet, where he recognized Cameron Herrig, Vanessa's best friend. Her presence touched a note of the anger he still felt at Vanessa, and he crept into the room, unnoticed. He found Cameron's pickaxe lying unattended, and sneaked up on Cameron herself. He attacked with the pickaxe, smashing it through her abdomen. He felt guilt, but also power, and continued to send anger and blame Vanessa's way. He callously removed the pickaxe from Cameron and fled. Al sought a new beginning and allies, but he was covered in blood so the next group he found in the chapel quickly turned away from him. He didn't respond to their inquiries about why he was blood splattered, so Min-jae Parker pointed a crossbow at him while Dorothy Shelley yelled at him, demanding he tell the truth. Asha Sur tried to play negotiator, but Al was too freaked out to respond. Michael Crowe's arrival and reputation sealed the deal for Al, and he followed Jae's and Dorothy's advice to go. Alessio returned to the asylum library where he had first awoken, taking note of the dead bodies that were now there and the presence of Astrid Tate, who was reading. Trying to show that he was not a threat, Alessio took a book from a nearby shelf and pretended to read too, while mentally trying to formulate a plan on how to play the game to win. He tried to talk around Astrid's questioning, but she didn't buy it and she held him up with her gun, which Al didn't know was fake. She forced him to surrender the pickaxe, then she moved away and gave him a chance to retreat. Al was afraid to be unarmed, so he took a chance and charged the shelving Astrid had hidden herself in. This successfully trapped her under the falling shelf, and she lost her gun in the process, allowing Al to secure it and retreat before Astrid became an issue he had to deal with. His confidence was boosted now that he had what he assumed was a gun, and when he found Henry Spencer in the one-on-one therapy rooms he was prepared to kill Henry in cold blood. He crept closer, wanting to be assured of a clean shot. Henry noticed him first, however, but wasn't cognizant of the danger. He asked for Min-jae, and Al contemplated for a moment. He almost decided to spare Henry, but once more was convinced the only way to prove his strength was to kill, so he took the shot. This was when he learned the gun was fake, and Henry started to run. Al gave chase and quickly was able to grab Henry and smash him into one of the one-way windows still intact. He then stabbed him in the abdomen with one of the shards, also hurting himself in the process. Al quickly took Henry's stuff and fled, trying all the while to rationalize to himself the actions he'd so far taken. He took shelter in the abandoned lobotomy lab, restlessly fiddling with his rubix cube and continuing to struggle with his thoughts. He decided he had to try to drop empathy, arrange his newfound supplies along with some discovered straightjackets, and continue on. He wandered the asylum while it was raining outside late Day 3, to keep himself healthy and dry. He entered a room with Michael Crowe and Maria Cucinotta inside, and as per usual kept the talking on his end to a minimum while he threatened them with the gun. Michael and Maria played it strategically, until Michael suddenly charged him. He was able to get several punches in before Al literally bit back, right into an open wound on Michael's hand. Maria however, followed up and held Al hostage, whereupon the duo learned the gun was fake when Michael made the call to execute Al. Instead, Michael kicked him down and turned Al's fate over to Maria. They debated over his fate, and found his straightjackets while scavenging his supplies. Al realized they were considering trapping him in one, and distracted them by asking for water. In the end Al was saved by Alvaro Vacanti, who intruded with a gun. Al realized he could pin his bloodiness on Michael to win Alvaro's trust. Alvaro forced Maria and Michael to stand down despite their attempts to convince him otherwise. Al was grateful to have been saved, he grabbed his supplies and fled, intending to meet up with Alvaro later, but they lost each other. Al stumbled to the bell tower's highest point to get some sleep, musing on his petty jealousy for Alvaro for their prior lives in school. He struggled to sleep and was woken by announcements, which mostly didn't faze him save for his continued self-justification and blame of Vanessa. He tried to sleep again, and was this time woken by the return of Michael and Maria. Al was initially groggy and confused, but as Michael and Maria yelled at and threatened him he realized he had been trapped in a straightjacket. Audrey Reyes arrived, and tried to vouch for his rescue. Michael decided to use force to make Al talk, and began to dangle him over the edge of the bell tower roof. Al was terrified, desperate, but continued to refuse to say much on his own behalf. It was Audrey who rescued him by wearing down Maria with moral grandstanding until Maria gave up and left, Michael acquiesced and let Al go before leaving. Al was rattled, paranoid, and abandoned Audrey despite her actions on his behalf. He wandered to the nearby cove, still forcibly bound by his jacket, increasingly convinced he had to survive and regretting having left Audrey behind as he now had no supplies. He stumbled through the darkness of the staff gym for some time, but found no one and moved on, back to the asylum. He returned to the supply closet to muse on Cameron's dead body, where all his troubles and tribulations and obsessions had started. He found Maria lingering in the room, and immediately began to panic, assuming Maria and Michael had reunited and that he was about to die. Maria assured him that wasn't the case and tried to initiate conversation with him, he remained evasive and passive-aggressively blamed Maria and Michael's trapping him for his sorry state of hunger and exhaustion. Maria insisted she couldn't free him, he in turn insisted she at least owed him food, and the awkward idea of feeding him led Maria to let him go. Once outside of the jacket Al rambled about how killing hadn't been his fault and began to mindlessly search Maria's supplies, feeling entitled to them. Maria began to rant at him about how he was evil, Al refused to entertain that train of thought even as he contemplated killing her himself. He ultimately decided to go for it, considering her to be a possible future threat to his safety. His first strike missed, Maria swung back with her fists successfully and forced him to drop the sword. They wrestled for a bit, but Al was able to brute strength Maria down and win. Maria begged for her life but Al retorted by ranting about how none of them deserved death but all had to die for someone to live. He used slow, torturous strikes to test the blade, and was himself unsure where the terribly sadistic methodology was coming from. Maria accepted her fate and told Al he had to survive for her death to be meaningful, Al promised nothing and executed Maria, already switching gears and musing on how he'd manage the fallout of murdering her. The scene was then intruded upon by Coleen Reagan and Arthur Bernstein before Al could prepare himself, they immediately confronted him to explain himself. They interrogated him, as much as Al tried to talk around the subject, terrified of the gun. Coleen grew more furious, Arthur coldly also indicated he was willing to start a fight. Al desperately lunged, grabbing onto Coleen's gun to keep it from being turned against him. Coleen fired as they wrestled for control, the shots went wild as Al refused to let go. One blew into Arthur when he tried to intervene, and as Coleen dropped the gun and forgot about Al he was able to escape the room. He returned to the ward where Maria and Michael had first accosted him, and retrieved the fake gun. He reflected on what he'd done so far, and how he believed he was justified in his actions and hoped to meet someone who would understand that and treat him in a manner he considered favorable to him and thus fair. He started his plan of using traps and ambushes to thin the competition and secure his win sooner. His first hideout was in the pub on Day 5. He was lurking in a backroom when Jonathan Gulley arrived, who he initially did not mind, until Michael also revealed himself as Jon's ally. Al decided he had to take care of Michael immediately and charged in, even willing to take down Jon since he was in the way. Michael took the blow for Jon, as he fell Jon repulsed Al with a thrown bottle. Al retreated backwards to gain space and Michael proved to be stubborn, pushing forward and daring Al to keep fighting. Al realized he'd picked a poor fight, and looked to make his escape. Michael and Jon took the opportunity and disengaged, leaving Al be. Al then went to the staff gym later that day where he coldly ignored the corpse of Astrid Tate and started building a trap with spare weights to strike down the next person to enter. That person proved to be Johnny McKay, he was pinned upon entering by a falling weight to the hand. Johnny struggled in vain at first, Al remained silent, contemplating whether Johnny deserved to die or live by his hand. Johnny demanded Al not get closer, Al agreed after some consideration but demanded supplies at fake gunpoint. They negotiated back and forth a bit, with Al softening and trying to be kinder and more considerate with his threats, but Johnny thanked him by fleeing, leaving a disgruntled Al to ruminate on his failure to thin the competition remaining. He set another trap, leaving the fake gun to lure somebody into his killing range. While he waited for the trap to be sprung he remained haunted by guilt and fear, and prayed for someone to find the trap soon so he could get the killing over with. The trap was found by Dorothy Shelley, and he stepped out of the shadows, but was mentally unprepared to attack immediately, giving her time to prepare for him. She tried to retreat but stumbled and fell, but even then Al still needed several seconds to work up the nerve to strike. Several seconds too many, as Al's attack was dodged and Dorothy retaliated with the taser, disabling Al and allowing Dorothy to take his sword with a warning to not mess with her further before she left. Al recovered from the shock and silently moved on, not even sure why Dorothy had been so shocked to see him. Al set up his new trap in the storehouse, safely hiding himself on top of the crate stacks and preparing to topple them onto potential newcomers. He had his first mark in the form of Noah Whitley, he waited for the prime opportunity but missed, alerting Noah and freaking him out. Noah called out for his unknown attacker but Al stayed silent, watching from above as Hannah Kendrickstone joined Noah and he alerted her about the crates raining from the sky. Al took another shot but missed and the two were finally scared off. He moved on without much fanfare. From there he meandered his way into the electroshock therapy rooms, gun in his hand when he heard the voice of a girl, Clarice Halwood. He had no easy way to see in the darkness of the room so he decided to verbally reveal himself, that led to Clarice discovering him with the beam of her flashlight, and discovering his gun. She threw the flashlight on reflex. Al dodged it, but realized that there were one, possibly two other hostiles in the room and he was in danger, so he retreated expeditiously. He stumbled through the asylum's eerily empty halls for a while, before night fell and he sought shelter in the darkness of the cafeteria, hoping for once that nobody would find him. This hope proved false, and his sleep was interrupted by none other than Dorothy and Jonathan in short order. However, the two of them startled each other, leading Dorothy to strike Jon and flee, leaving him to deal with Alessio. Al had managed to startle Dorothy into dropping his sword, he recovered it and then faced down a masked Jon, who had been backed against the door. Al believed Jon had been the aggressor, and accused him of such, deciding to use that as an excuse to attack. Jon lost his machete parrying but tackled Al down, and then they were at an impasse with their blades locking repeatedly. Al was slowly losing, so he pulled out the gun and tried to get Jon to back off, that only produced Jon's gun in turn. Al nervously tried to get Jon speaking, tried to make them out as both normal. Jon disagreed and shot Al in the chest, Al was in extreme pain and his ability to fight with the sword had been compromised, but he was able to bandage his wounds and move on. He camped out in the pub, and learned the islands most prolific killer Isabel Ramirez had died on Day 7 announcements, leaving him fearful that the pace of kills would slow and that he'd be trapped for longer. He decided that he would have to get creative and keep getting kills despite his wound. He had an idea with a trash bag he found, and would end up testing it on the next person who wandered in, Hannah Kendrickstone. He quickly aborted an attempt to peacefully approach her and tackled her down, despite a desperate attempt on her end to defend herself. They fell to the ground as Al trapped her head in the garbage bag, then with his hands and the drawstrings he tightened the bag and throttled her to death, glad he couldn't see her face while she suffered. He considered her corpse, sans loot as she'd never found a weapon or supplies, and forced himself to continue suppressing his supposed feelings of empathy. He wandered the slopes, considering his own loneliness and wondering what had happened to the few allies like Serena he'd abandoned before, then moved on. He found a quietly ruminating Amanda standing on the docks, and approached silently, unsure how to proceed due to her being a killer and obviously armed. He blocked her way out, she threatened him to back off. Al produced the fake gun and tried to coerce her into giving him supplies or one of her weapons, all while trying to maintain his conversational veneer of sympathy. She wasn't buying into it, so he expounded on his offer, even producing the idea that his status as an indiscriminate killer helped her out by thinning her competition. He wore her down with that line of thought, she agreed to trade her shotgun for his sword and they swapped, Al turning to go test the gun elsewhere. He got that chance instead when Brendan Harte, running to the area, was shot at by the masked man- Jonathan Gulley. Al decided Jon made a good target to test the gun on, and it was at least a bit personal. He missed, but Amanda, who'd secretly had another gun stowed away, did not. Jon fell, and Al rounded on Amanda, terrified and disturbed by her trickery and pointing the gun at him. She threatened to shoot as well, storming past him so she could go to Brendan's side. Al was further emotionally riled by that, now upset that Amanda would consider helping another known killer but not him. Al fled at the sound of a another gunshot. He began to run around the island over the course of the afternoon, indiscriminately attacking persons he saw, including Bryony Adams, Cass Prince, Caedyn Miller, and an empty room with nobody actually inside. His series of hit and runs came to an end when he crashed through the doors of the cafeteria and opened fire, landing his first actually fatal blows on Kiziah Saraki. He was not inclined to flee this time, instead idling about, threatening Kizi's ally Lili Williams to stay away while he investigated what they'd been up to, a number of posters advertising a sanctuary away from killers. He found the idea terrible, and began to explain himself once more, that his motivation was merely to end the game as fast as possible and that killing was the only way. The dying Kizi and Lili did their best to refute him, citing the worthiness of their own experiences despite the pain and terror, citing that their approach to peace was less pain inducing as a whole than Al's own killing. Al's will began to waver as he remembered the chain of events that had brought him to this point, that he'd mindlessly followed the rules and inflicted suffering far greater than any he'd personally experienced. He felt a hope for the group that had assembled to defy the game and try it a different way, including the two in the room with him and Penelope Fitzgerald and Raina Rose and he offered himself, to turn things around and somehow help. Kizi accepted him, even as he wondered if he would truly be accepted. Kizi asked them for help getting outside so she could die there, but died before they could carry her out. Lili took care of it alone, then returned. Though Lili clearly wasn't happy with his company, she allowed Alessio to stay the night. When Penelope, Raina, and Al's previous would-be victim Johnny McKay arrived in the morning just before the announcements, however, Kizi and Lili's promises that they would accept him proved false, at least for Raina and Johnny. Though Penelope implored them otherwise, Raina angrily ordered Alessio out of their sanctuary and Johnny backed her up, citing Al's previous trap and attempt at mugging him. Hurt and betrayed, Al left without his weapons, though Lili stated her intent to follow him. Alessio returned to the other side of the island and reached the burned-down staff library, where he chanced upon Vanessa again, and witnessed her meeting with Maxim Kehlenbrink. Maxim made an opportunistic attack on Vanessa when her back was turned, and though Alessio felt that his anger towards her had dissolved immediately upon seeing her again, he made no move to intervene as Maxim killed her. Devastated from the day's events, Al emerged from hiding and asked why Maxim had chosen to kill, thinking that he could possibly give Maxim another chance like Kiziah had given him. Al tried to tell Maxim about the plan the others had to stop the killing, tried to convince him of the higher moral value of standing together with friends, but a cynical and increasingly unhinged Maxim violently rejected all of that on the grounds that he cared little for his classmates at all. Maxim attacked, a shocked Al defended from the blunt bow but went down. Maxim went for the gun but obviously it was fake, this gave time for Al to punch Maxim away. Al went for Maxim's hammer and swung once, hoping merely to cripple Maxim so they could safely talk. Instead the blow landed on Maxim's head too hard and caved in his skull, resulting in a death. Al quickly left. He went to the beach of the cove, lying prone and stewing in his failure to have spared Maxim, in how his own actions overall had made him feel so desolate and lonely. He was shocked by the presence of someone else on the beach lighting an old tinder pile, Emma Luz, who was eating a bird she'd hunted. Al reacted negatively to that and to her presence, he wanted to be left alone and leveled the fake gun at her to that effect, even as he in the same breath told her about Penelope and Kizi's plans of peace and urged her to join them, to leave him. As Emma started to back off Al was found by an old, familiar face: Serena Waters, who was armed and hostile this time. Before Al needed to explain himself someone else showed up, the new on the block killer Matthew Moradi, who offered Serena's moral fury cold and calculated retorts Al found himself agreeing with as they were similar to his own 'everyone is selfish' narrative. He got antsy and then attacked Serena with fists, hoping Matt would help. He didn't, but Al was able to chase Serena off with his furious desperation, her parting shots all missing. He sat alone by the still burning fire, tending it in silence while musing, his thoughts eventually turning around to Vanessa. He was roused from his slumber later that night by the return of Jonathan Gulley, who lingered near the fire, masked. Without much prompting Al explained himself and his plans, once more, but Jon didn't understand, and Al was far too tired to explain himself, he stayed fairly quiet as the conversation devolved, only offering simplistic things like wanting to live as his reasoning for having killed, getting annoyed at his having to defend himself. Al tried to deflect, as he always did, to other things, like Penelope's group. He couldn't justify himself, and Jon seemed about ready to attack, but someone else struck first. Coleen Reagan announced herself once more, intending to join into the barrage of questions with her gun cocked his way. Al had nothing more to say, so he took first strike, throwing one of Emma's discarded birds at Coleen then charging her. Coleen's return fire missed because Al got too close, he was able to bludgeon her with his flashlight and then throw her into the fire, but he staggered alongside her and also caught flame. But Coleen had it worse, and had lost the gun, so he was able to fire, landing several brutal point blank shots. He tried to turn onto Jon, but Jon had recovered from the initial surprise of gunfire and had charged close, knocking the gun aside. The distraction allowed Coleen, who refused yet to die, to spear Al from behind. Al desperately tried to fire, but Jon finished the job, wrapping Al into an embrace with machete to abdomen, dragging him back and disposing of him before running off to Coleen. Al was left alone, desperately screaming for help, consumed by his despair as he once more reflected on how he'd not deserved this, how none of them had. He realized he was joining all the others that he'd killed, that it was only fair in some twisted sense, but that gave him no comfort in his final moments. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Bright side, you did make the game end faster. Just without you in it. Arrivederci. ''- Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I love... (...) Please don't leave. Me. Alone. Stay, please. I want to be. With. You."'' -- His confession to Vanessa. "I'm not a monster." -- Said to himself, after he's apparently killed three people in quick succession. "You know who deserves being killed? (...) Not you. But not me either. No one here. Not even you. (...) This game isn't about deserving to die or justice. It's not a game show where you vote people out. This is not a game or a story." ''-- While slowly, brutally stabbing and torturing Maria to death. ''"Nobody cares about you, or me, on the island. Nobody. Everybody's selfish. (...) Sorry for talking too much. This must be painful for you. Arrivederci." -- His final words to Maria before finally executing her. "I'd rather be...home." -- While trying to play for pity from a Jon who has a gun pointed at him. "Neither of us wants to get hurt. I am sure you don't want to get hurt. I am already hurt. (...) You don't want to get hurt. It...sucks." -- To Amanda while holding her at (fake) gunpoint. "Things don't have to make sense. It is just the way it is." -- While Jon is interrogating him for a motive. Other/Trivia Threads The Past: *The Melody Haunts My Reverie *The Last Answer *In This Town We Call Home, Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song V6 Pregame: *Rays on Pinion *Dearest Creature in Creation *Diaries *What a Day *Fabulous and Opinionated *Bad Days, Bad Moods, Bad Burgers *Screamer, Screamer, He's a Dreamer *Not My Tempo *Hearts of Irony *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat Sadie Hawkins Dance: *My Freeze Ray *Bohemian Purgatory V6: *She Swallowed Burning Coals *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said *4'33" *Early Morning in the Garden of Good and Evil *Sunset Boulevard *Start Your Day With A Smile *Shock Me *Devil's Choir *Smoke Screen *I Will Find You, When All the Stars Align *Io Vivro *70's Horror Movies 2: New Wave Massacre *Alone Again (Naturally) *Hang in There *Blurry Eyes *This isn't your average everyday darkness *Cooking Up Trouble *You Know My Name *Let It Die *Wait, don't be hasty *All I Have To Do Is Dream *Forklift Driver Klaus *The show starts at five. Bring snacks. *70's Horror Movies III: Swooooooooord Caaaaaaaaaane *Overkill *Halfway Home *We Wish to Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Our Classmates *Tea Party with Death at Dawn *Rivers of Sadness and Mutual Need *Time flies when you have a gun *Takao *Minus Something *This Nearly Was Mine *Waiting for the End Related Threads in Meanwhile: *No Milk Today Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alessio Rigano. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students